


Blood Red

by kiyala



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, High School, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Vampire Shuuzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: It starts with Rom finding out that Shuuzo is a vampire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mondegreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/gifts).



The first time Rom walks in on Shuuzo with a mouth full of blood, he just sighs and shuts the door behind him.

"Don't you think you're going a bit over the top, here?"

Shuuzo picks up the nearest music book and flings it in Rom's direction. Rom sidesteps it easily, translating the entire thing as, _um, as if that's even a thing_. 

He goes back and picks up the music book, because they're going to need it. He gently whacks Shuuzo on the head with it, biting back his fond smile. "Spit it out. That can't be good for you."

Instead, Shuuzo swallows. Rom watches with a mix of fascination and disgust, his eyes fixed on the bob of Shuuzo's Adam's apple. He glances away, before he can do something stupid like fixate on how good Shuuzo's lips look when they're blood red. 

Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Shuuzo sighs. "I told you I was a vampire. A month ago."

"Oh." Rom rubs the back of his neck. "Okay, but I thought you were being dramatic. I thought you meant, like… metaphorically. You know. As part of your image. Not for real." 

Shuuzo clicks his tongue, giving Rom a disappointed look. "Why can't it be both?"

Crouching on the floor in front of him, Rom peers at his mouth. Shuuzo catches on, baring his fangs with a dazzling smile. 

"…'the fuck," Rom mutters, pinching Shuuzo's cheek. "You? A vampire? For real?"

"Stop that," Shuuzo bats at Rom's hand. "I'll bite you."

"Speaking of." Rom lets go of Shuuzo's cheek and frowns at him. "Where did you get that blood from anyway?"

Shuuzo grins. "Guess."

"Oi." Rom whacks Shuuzo on the head again. "I'm not kidding. If you're killing people to drink their blood, I'm going to have to start looking for places to hide bodies." 

For a moment, Shuuzo goes very still and stares at Rom with disbelief.

"What?" Rom asks, suddenly feeling self-conscious. 

"You're so genuine," Shuuzo mutters. "It makes me feel bad. I'm not killing anyone, okay? I have these."

Rom frowns at the carton that Shuuzo holds up. "Juice boxes?"

"For blood," Shuuzo clarifies, shaking it in front of Rom's face as if it will help him read the label better. "It comes prepackaged. So we don't end up killing people."

"That's an actual thing? Juice boxes for blood? For real?"

Shuuzo shrugs. "There are more vampires around than you think. Haven't you ever been to Yokai Street?"

"But those are _just_ vampires, right? You've still got ears and a tail. You're different." 

With a smile, Shuuzo shakes his head. "Nothing gets past you, huh?" 

"Did you get bitten?" Rom's fingers go to Shuuzo's neck, pushing the collar of his shirt aside for a better look.

"What are you doing?" Shuuzo asks, his voice growing strained.

Rom immediately snatches his hand away. "I was just. I was looking for bite marks." 

"They've healed," Shuuzo mutters, rubbing his own fingers over the skin that Rom touched. "It was a long time ago." 

"Oh." Rom's voice sounds strained to his own ears too. He suddenly feels like he's too close to Shuuzo. He clears his throat, getting to his feet. "Anyway. I'm glad you don't have to kill people for their blood. But let me know if you need help with anything, okay?"

Shuuzo looks up at him and huffs out a quiet laugh. "Even when you thought that I might be killing people, you never thought that I'd hurt you."

"Who the fuck else would want to play the drums for you?" Rom snorts. He reaches out a hand to help Shuuzo up. "Anyway, come on. We're going to be late to practice. Oh. Is the sun going to be a problem? It's still daytime. Isn't that bad for you?"

"Rom," Shuuzo shakes his head. "I've been getting around just fine before you actually believed I was a vampire. I'm not going to burn to a crisp all of a sudden just because you know."

"I guess," Rom allows. "So, what? The sun doesn't make you burn up?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it made me _sparkle_?" Shuuzo asks with a grin. "Who am I kidding? You don't believe anything I say the first time, do you?"

"I know better," Rom replies, thumping him on the back. "Let's go. Before we're late."

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Rom walks up to Shuuzo's desk and puts a bottle on the edge of it.

"What's this?" Shuuzo asks, picking it up and turning it around to read the label.

"They're supplements. Multivitamins." Rom wonders if he walked to school too quickly this morning, because his face feels a little warm. He spent more time at the pharmacy than he intended, trying to choose between all the different brands. "I was going to get you a bottle of Vitamin D tablets, but you said that the sun doesn't really bother you, so… I got you these. In case you're not getting everything you need through blood. Gotta make sure you get the right amount of everything, or you'll stay scrawny forever."

Shuuzo grins up at him. Rom glimpses his fangs and wonders how he's ever managed to mistake them for overly sharp canines before when they're pointed in a completely different way. "I could still kick your ass. Anyway, about yesterday. Can we keep that between us?"

"Yeah." Rom sits down at his desk, beside Shuuzo's. "Does anyone else know?"

"No. I want to keep it that way. Okay?"

Rom can't explain the sudden thrill he feels at the thought of sharing a secret with Shuuzo, but he nods anyway. "Of course."

He tries not to get protective of Shuuzo after that, but maybe he can't help it. Besides, Shuuzo seems to trust him more, and they end up spending even more of their time together. Rom learns where to buy boxed blood from, so he can keep them on hand if Shuuzo ever needs. He pays more attention to the way Shuuzo stays indoors, or prefers the shade. He's good at laughing it off when anyone else makes mention of it, insisting that he just wants to avoid getting tanned. 

They end up working on their music more purely out of the fact that they're always together, and their bandmates are happy to follow their lead anyway. 

They're sitting in Shuuzo's room one weekend, polishing some lyrics together, when Rom clears his throat and looks up.

"Um, so I've been thinking about this," he says. "But what if you drank fresh blood, instead of the boxed kind?"

Shuuzo lifts his head immediately, his eyes brightening, and then freezes up. He coughs, looking embarrassed to be caught showing such genuine emotion. "You're asking me to bite you."

"I'm offering," Rom mutters, looking away. "If you can do it without killing me."

"One way to find out, right?" Shuuzo asks, moving a little closer. "It's been a long time since I've had fresh blood. You might have to push me away if I don't stop. You should at least be able to manage that, with these."

Rom can feel his heart racing when Shuuzo squeezes his biceps. He's made a mistake. He didn't consider just how close Shuuzo would have to be to bite him, leaning into his space. His pulse spikes when he feels Shuuzo's lips brush against his neck and he grits his teeth together, balling his hands into fists.

Shuuzo pauses, huffing out a soft laugh, and that's even worse because it ghosts along Rom's skin, warm and teasing. "You're too tense. We don't have to, you know."

"I want to do it," Rom blurts out, then feels his face burn. 

Shuuzo laughs even more, pausing for a moment as if he's giving Rom one more chance to call it off. When Rom stays silent, Shuuzo leans just that little bit closer, biting down. It hurts, but the pain is only sharp for a moment before Rom is distracted by the way Shuuzo rests one hand on his chest, the other going to his hair. It feels more intimate than anything Rom was prepared for, but he doesn't want it to stop. Not until he realises that Shuuzo isn't stopping, and he's been bleeding for longer than advisable. 

"Shuu," he murmurs, but the only response he gets is Shuuzo's fingers curling in his hair a little tighter. Rom pushes at Shuuzo's chest gently. " _Shuu_."

It doesn't work, so Rom pushes harder this time, throwing Shuuzo off him. He claps a hand over his neck, pulling it back with confusion when he doesn't feel any more blood. 

"It's a vampire thing," Shuuzo murmurs from where he's lying on the floor, sounding as if he's in some sort of daze. "My fangs stop the bleeding when I'm done. You won't bleed any more."

"Are you okay?" Rom asks, getting on his hands and knees and crawling towards Shuuzo to take a better look at him.

He looks blissed out, his eyes unfocused. "I feel great." 

Perhaps it's the fact that Shuuzo's lips look so pretty and red, or because they were just pressed up against each other, but Rom doesn't think twice before he straddles Shuuzo, bending down to kiss him hard.

Rom can taste his own blood on Shuuzo's lips and he can't even explain why. He doesn't think about it, just chases the taste of it, licking into Shuuzo's mouth, sucking on his tongue. 

"Rom," Shuuzo says softly with surprise, muffled against Rom's mouth. He kisses back just as hard, pulling him down, arms wrapping around his shoulders. He moans softly as Rom strokes his tail, arching against him. 

They don't pull apart until they're both panting for breath, both their faces flushed. Rom nuzzles against Shuuzo's neck, huffing out a quiet laugh. 

"Didn't think you could blush, being a vampire." 

"I can do _plenty_ of things," Shuuzo says, raising an eyebrow, his tone full of filthy promises. 

Rom grins and leans in for another kiss, already looking forward to finding out.


End file.
